gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EmpressBluefeather31
Welcome! Welcome Hannnah! Great to see you here! If you need any help dont hesitate to ask me how you can start and such. Firstly, there is a rule in which you must have 100 Edits, 50 of which are to pages, to be able to use chat. Ik ik, that alot of edits, but they go by quick if you know how to operate on the site. You can make a page, to start! Here are somethings you may want to make: *A Fan Company *Your Biography or the history of your pirate in POTCO (it can be made up, thats what were all about) *A Story +(Make a story about something on POTCO, anything, about Austria, about You and Ryan, whatever you find most appealing). *A Weapon *A Place (Maybe wher eyou live, remember it can be made up so it could be a mansion thats completely blue) *A Ship (What ships do you own? Take screens of it, and then add special abilities!) *Etc. We are all about fan fiction so feel free to make something about POTCO! As for the Austria page, here it is, so you can manage it: Austrian Empire. What are edits? Edits are when you change or add content of a page. Each time you edit a page and add content, it is counted as a Main space edit when you hit publish. User blog commenting and Talk page editing are also a way of edits. I hope you find some of this useful! Regards, 04:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) May I officially welcome you to PPW! 04:24, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Responding L:P Blastshot apologized for his attempt to take your lands. The Question of who is Holy Roman Emperor is falling in hand now.... But you have Austria and Bohemia so please darling be happy. Your beloved Grandpapa, 04:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Help I have to go for now -_- So sorry. Anyways, people here will gladly help: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 22:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hannah,haven't seen you in awhile. How's everything going? I hope you can come on chat soon and talk. 15:33, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hannah Hello hannah, can we meet on chat sometime? RyanBladmonk (talk) 01:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC)''Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England '' He isn't banned someone made a account mocking him and impersonating him. This is the Real Ryan http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ARyanBlademonk 04:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) go on chat :P http://potcobritishroleplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?allinone=0&useskin 00:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey sis Hey sis! It's Zeke! Zeke (obviously :P) PS My username is SokkaZukoAang! Hi Hannah Hungary Well, I heard you would like Hungary, so I am prepared to cut a deal. If I get the territorries of Pest county (including Budapest), the city of Eger, and the Lake Balaton, as well as a high Austrian position, I am willing to give you the rest of the land. They can be all insie the Austro Hungarian Empire, and for instance, I could be an Archduke, or a Grand Prince. As you know, TheAUstro Hungarian empire always had two ruling families, one for AUstria and one for Hungary. As a matter of fact, I know people who are directly ancestrated from Szécsényi István and Zichy Mihály, and Bethlen Gábor. The Szécsényis and Bethlens were Hungarian nobles, and the Zichyies are Austrians. Anyways, write back and we can arrange a live negotiation. --[[w:Special:EmailUser/Batorhos|'Batorhos']] 22:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC)